Make Up Sex
by Emmy1512
Summary: A smutty outtake to alwayssmilingsam's story "A Long and Winding Road".  Could be read on it's own if you like pointless smut?  I know I do.


**AN - This is a little smut-take (smutty outtake) of the wonderful alwayssmilingsam's story "A Long and Winding Road" from the end of chapter 25 where she so evilly simply hints to make up sex. Much thanks to her for granting me permission to warp her story into my sexually charge fantasy. She is the awesomes. Go read that story after this.**

**You don't have to read that to read this. Two things, she's a tiny bit pregnant - and they just had a fight. So now you know the basics so read away.**

**But I really suggest you go read her story because it's amazing and heartbreaking and then hearthealing - that is now a word.**

**Many Teslen spankies to chartreuseian who beta'd it for me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"We had our first real couple fight." Nikola sounded almost happy about it.<strong>_

_**Helen turned slightly. "And this makes you happy because….?"**_

_**Nikola flipped her onto her back and straddled her grinning "Make up sex of course."**_

Helen laughed, trying to push Nikola off her. "Nikola, we are not having make up sex."

He pouted at her. "Please?"

"Off…" her resistance was wavering and he saw it in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed just below her ear gently, making her entire body shiver beneath him. Grinning against her skin he did it again, eliciting a sweet moan from her lips.

"Okay then, no sex," he said cheekily, making to move off her.

Helen's hands shot out, grabbing his shirt. "If you don't want to be shot, I suggest you stay right where you are and continue exactly what you were doing."

"Make up your mind," he teased as he went in to kiss her lips softly before moving back to kiss her neck. Helen's hands roamed his back before coming around to unbutton his shirt, shoving it back. Nikola sat up to push it off, and pulled Helen up with him, swiftly pulling her shirt over her head. She leaned back on her elbows, grinning up at him. Her black lace had slipped down slightly, leaving her nipples just showing out the top. Growling, his head swooped down, taking one in his mouth, sucking gently.

Helen moaned loudly, the sensation sending ripples throughout her body. Nikola's fingers flicked the button of her pants, and pushed them down to her knees. With a practiced skill, Helen shuffled out of them and kicked them off the end of the bed. Nikola moved from her chest and Helen began to complain about it until he placed a soft loving kiss on her swollen stomach before moving south to kiss and lick at her now wet sheer panties. Hooking a finger through the band he pulled them down and off her legs, leaving her exposed to him. She shuddered with anticipation before he flicked out his tongue and began to lick at her sensitive skin.

Within minutes, Helen was writing beneath his touch, uttering pleas for her release. Instead of letting her come undone, Nikola stopped his ministrations and shuffled up beside her, both lying on their sides facing each other. Helen touched his face tenderly before reaching down to stroke his prominent erection, grinning as she grasped it tight. Lifting a leg over his hip, she moved forward so that he pressed against her entrance. They both groaned at the contact, desperate for more. Slowly, Nikola thrust forward, filling her warmth, revelling in the feel of her around him. It was more than that though, he'd spent the day worrying about her, it was further conformation for him that she was here, and she was safe. Kissing her gently, he pulled out before thrusting himself back into her.

"More," Helen moaned out as he took her far too tenderly. When he didn't give her exactly as she wanted she pushed him onto his back, using the leverage to straddle him. Lifting her hips, she slammed down onto him, hard.

"Oh, fuck, Helen…" Nikola groaned as he closed his eyes and his head fell back onto the pillows. As Helen moved her hips, Nikola lifted his, meeting her thrust for thrust. Helen's nails scraped down his bare chest as her walls began to tighten around him.

Reaching a hand between them, Nikola pressed his thumb against her swollen clit, rubbing softly before squeezing. He watched as Helen's head threw back, her hands pressed on his chest and she let out a cry. Her walls clamped hard around him and Nikola found himself losing controls at the sight. With one last thrust, he came hard inside her.

Helen lay on top of him carefully, her head on his chest. Nikola's hands stroked through her hair absently as they came down from their mutual high.

"Am I forgiven yet?" Helen asked softly, placing gently kisses on his chest, moving up to his neck before placing one on his lips and looking at him sweetly.

"I couldn't stay mad at you even if I tried, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Whatcha think? Also, I have a Valentine's smut fic up now too.<strong>


End file.
